powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kilobyte
Kilobyte is Venjix most feared general. He was created long ago, and for quite some time, believed to have been lost in battle. However, he spent all these years walking 430,019.2 miles in the wastelands, just to rejoin his creator and help in conquest of Earth. Kilobyte is quite full of himself. He does not like Tenaya 7 at all. He see her as nothing more than a useless girl, while he himself is the purest from of perfection. He has even gone so far as to cause Tenaya 7 to fail in battle, just so he can be proven right in the eyes of Venjix. Both Kilobyte and Venjix know the true origins of Tenaya 7. Kilobyte was one of the ones responsible for helping recapture Dillon & Tenaya when they first tried to escape the palace years ago. After Tenaya learned of her human past and betrayed Venjix, it was Kilobyte who managed to capture her once more. He then placed her back into the Venjix Pit and used Generation 15 technology and weapons to remove Tenaya's memories, and turn her into Tenaya 15. Kilobyte also used the remains of General Shifter's body to create the new Venjix Body. He was then sent into the city to keep the Rangers busy while Tenaya 15 acquired a necessary item for the final strike against Corinth. Even though the Rangers still beat him, he wasn't destroyed and he kept them from finding what exactly Venjix was planning. Kilobyte was then given the task of working on the Magnetic Pulse component to complete the trigger that would activate all the Hybrids inside of Corinth and bring them under Venjix control. However, when Venjix continued to show more favoritism to Tenaya 15, Kilobyte went to test his device on a Hybrid in the city alone. By doing this, Kilobyte disobeyed Venjix and revealed the plan to the Rangers. Venjix banished Kilobyte and was forced to start his final attack early. But before he left, he heard Venjix tell Tenaya 15, that once they had claimed Corinth, that they would destroy Kilobyte. After Venjix had gained control of the city, Kilobyte made his way into the city and up to the Control Tower. Knowing Tenaya was going to soon destroy him, Kilobyte decided to destroy Tenaya 15 first. He used the Venjix computers to remove Tenaya's blaster weapon and then proceeded to fight her. He had the upper hand in the battle, until the Black Ranger showed up to protect Tenaya. Even though Dillon was trying to protect her, Tenaya 15 then captured the Black Ranger and was prepared to use him as a shield. However, Ziggy & Dr. K then caused a distraction, and Ziggy got the antidote for the Venjix Virus back to the Black Ranger. Dillon then got free of Tenaya 15 and injected her with the antidote. Kilobyte tried to blast them both, but the Black Ranger held back most of the blast with his shielding power. It wasn't enough though and Dillon took the remainder of the blast himself. The Red, Blue & Yellow Rangers then showed up and destroyed Kilobyte with the Road Blaster.